Sao: That Drunken Night
by SecretAnimeObsessionS.A.O
Summary: Kirito keeps coming home laughably drunk. Seeing this, Asuna decides that she wants to get in on the fun, too. Rated T for alcohol reference. Oneshot.


Sao: That Drunken Night

**A/N: Hey y'all, just a short, semi-fluffy one shot about KazutoxAsuna! Asuna and Kazuto are happily married, living on a small cottage outside Tokyo. No Yui, yet, but Kazuto has long days at work so he...**

**Why are you still reading the Author's note? The story itself is much more exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SAO related...**

_2030; Kiriguya's Cottage, 8:00 _

'Where is he?' Asuna screamed in her mind. 'Kazuto usually met up with Klein after work; after all, they did both work for the same company. Where is he? He usually makes it back by 7:30!

Just then, the doorbell rang. Asuna opened it only to reveal three men, two hardly conscious and reeking of alcohol. 'Oh that's right' Asuna said in her mind 'Employee reviews this week, with the number of employees working for them, the stress must have been too much. So they had gotten drunk, just like yesterday.

"Hello, Asuna!" Agil stated "Here he is, and do you mind housing Klein here for tonight? I'm too busy at the bar to drive him all the way to his house"

"That'll be fine" Asuna replied "Thank you"

"You're welcome, see you!" Agil said as he returned to his car. Asuna led both boys into the house, stumbling and laughing at each other as they went.

"Like kids" she mumbled to herself "Like a crowd of kids"

Asuna helped Klein over to the couch, setting him there and throwing a blanket over him. Asuna heard a _thump_ as Kazuto tripped over his own feet, and face planted onto a pillow she was going to use for Klein. With a giggle, Asuna finished with Klein, and then helped Kazuto up the stairs, and into his room. Once they were there, Asuna undressed a very resistant Kazuto, changed herself, and got into bed.

"Goodnight, Hun"

"Good..." was all he could manage before passing out on his pillow.

_The next evening, 7:00 pm_

Kazuto and Klein exit work looking down; both depressed and tired. The both of them had just finished yet another long, hard day of Employee reviews. They both hoped that it was their last

"Hey Kazuto" Klein asked "Do you want to go for a drink again?"

"No, Asuna told me to come right home" Kazuto replied, sounding slightly excited "She said something about having a little fun together"

"Woo Hoo Hoo! You lucky son of a..." Klein didn't even get to finish his compliment (Or insult) before Kazuto punched him in the gut.

"Don't, just don't" Kazuto said, slightly annoyed

"Okay then" Klein whimpered, apparently still in pain "I'll see you tomorrow for more!" With that, the two parted ways, Klein heading to the bar for yet another hangover, and Kazuto to his house, wondering what Asuna had in store for him. Once arriving home, and shouting to his wife hello, he sat down on the couch, in front of a large gray tablecloth, apparently covering something large. Kazuto was about to sneak a peek under the cover when Asuna walked in and busted him.

"Kirito; No peeking!" Asuna shouted "That's for later!"

"Sorry, I didn't see anything" Kazuto said innocently "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Marinated steak, why?"

"Wait, is that the same marinate you always use, because it smells different"

"No, it's a new recipe, but I'm sure you'll like it, because it's a special beer marinate" She wasn't ready to tell him that she didn't cookout the alcohol.

"Sounds good, so let's eat!" The two sat down and ate, Kazuto complaining the whole time that it 'burned on the way down'.

"Ha-Ha! Little did you know, I didn't cook out the alcohol!" said suddenly, finding it too hard to keep the dirty

"What're you trying to do? Get me Drunk?"

"Maybe..." The two cleaned up, both a little woozy from the meant-to-be-cooked-out alcohol. Then they moved to the couch, sitting in front of the coffee table, which was covered by the item and the tablecloth.

Remember how I'd told you we were going to have a little fun tonight? Well;" Asuna said as she pulled off the tablecloth, revealing about one-hundred full bottles of beer!

"W-What's all this?" Kazuto asked, very surprised

"Well you've been coming home very drunk the past few nights, and to be honest with you, it looked like a lot of fun; so I thought I should try it for myself. Then I'd gotten an even better idea, let's get drunk together!"

"O-Okay"

"Great, we'll make it kind of a "Who can drink the most shots only with full bottles of beer competition". Winner gets bragging rights, and the loser has to cook dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Kazuto said, now very determined to win.

"Great, I'll go first." Asuna said as she popped the top of a bottle, and then chugged down the entire bottle. "Heh, you're next!"

"You're on, Hun! Time to put you in your place!" Kazuto said as he did the same, only drinking slightly faster.

"Now you've let the cat out of the bag!"

_Twenty minutes and perhaps a few too many beers each later..._

"You...next" a very under-the-influence Asuna said

"I...done; you...win" Kazuto said slowly, as he tried to stand up, but tripped and fell on the carpet.

"Ki...ri...to!" Asuna said as slowly as before, trying to rush to his aid; but instead falling right on top of him. She reached up to kiss his forehead, but being under the influence, she ended up kissing his eyes...

"Ow!" Kazuto shouted, startling Asuna slightly.

"We...should get to bed"

"Yeeaa"

The two went to bed, only to wake up the next morning to a huge mess. Neither of them could remember who won the competition or how many bottles each one drunk. Of course, both of them had to deal with the unreal amount of embarrassment.

**A/N: This was definitely a fun one to write. I kept laughing as I thought of better and better ideas on how to progress the story. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**BTW: I'm sorry for not updating my "A Change of Plans" crossover fic, I've had stuff to do, and I needed a 'one-shot break' if you will. **


End file.
